criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death in the Fast Lane
Death in the Fast Lane is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-fifth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-ninth case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the fifth case in the region. Plot With the reveal that Anthony was a former anarchist and member of The Followers of Freedom, the team headed to Miami to get more leads on the plotted assassination of James Marsden. When the player and Bradley, whose annulment to Takagi had recently gone through, arrived at the Miami street where the street race was being held, they found the body of street racer Stacey Steele, her bloodied head underneath her racing car bonnet. Nia confirmed that Stacey was killed by immense blunt force trauma, confirming the car bonnet as the murder weapon. The pair first questioned SSPD Tech Expert Alice Crane, Vice President Annelyse Smythe and stripper Cassie Quadrelli. Anastasia then told them that she'd discovered the victim's garage. Inside the garage, they questioned anarchist Victus Storme and the victim's brother, street racer Troy Steele. It was also discovered that Alice was friends with Stacey when she was involved with the gangs of Everdeen Park. The team then learned that Troy was wrecking the garage. The pair soon stopped Troy, who explained that he was destroying any memory of his diabolic sister who'd sabotaged his car just so she could win the race. Finally, the team were able to arrest Troy for his sister's death. Troy insisted that he'd never hurt his sister, saying they'd got it all wrong. After a while, Troy confessed, admitting that he didn't kill her because of her sabotaging his car. Troy then told them that he was a devout member of The Followers of Freedom and that Stacey went snooping where she shouldn't have. Troy revealed that Stacey discovered something and planned to contact the police, inviting her old friend Alice to the city to speak to her about it. Before Stacey could meet with Alice, Troy pounced on his sister and placed her head under the car bonnet, smashing it into her head until she went still. When asked what Stacey had discovered, Troy refused to say. For his refusal to cooperate and the domestic murder, Troy was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, the player and Anthony spoke to Alice about Stacey wanting to meet with her. Alice confessed that Stacey told her to meet at the garage. Before the player could leave, Alice hugged them and wished them luck in their investigation. After searching the garage, they found the number of a locker kept by Freedom Tower. The pair then headed there and opened the locker, where they found her journal. A panicked Anya analyzed the journal and revealed that the journal contained the details of the assassination attempt on James Marsden, insisting that the anarchists would attempt to kill him during his speech in Times Square later that day. Anthony then vowed to help bring down his former anarchist associates. Meanwhile, after helping Spencer send the sketch of Aurora's wedding dress to seamstress Rosemarie Schnell, the team reconvened on the plane. After Anya told Connor about the assassination attempt, Connor urgently told the team to head to New York City in order to save the President and end the anarchist group forever. Summary Victim *'Stacey Steele' (her killer hit her with her racing car bonnet until she died) Murder Weapon *'Car Bonnet' Killer *'Troy Steele' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows car mechanics. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats potato chips. *The suspect knows car mechanics. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats potato chips. *The suspect knows car mechanics. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats potato chips. *The suspect knows car mechanics. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats potato chips. *The suspect knows car mechanics. *The suspect owns a dog. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats potato chips. *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer owns a dog. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Miami Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Pieces, Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Freedom Tower) *Investigate Freedom Tower. (Clues: Faded Locket, Broken Camera, Torn Fabric) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photo of Roy Ketcher; New Suspect: Alice Crane) *Ask Alice why she's in Miami. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Victim's Camera) *Analyze Victim's Camera. (Result: Suspicious Photos; New Suspect: Annelyse Smythe) *Speak to Annelyse about the victim photographing her. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Lacy Bra) *Examine Lacy Bra. (Result: Ownership Tag Unveiled; New Suspect: Cassie Quadrelli) *Ask Cassie if she knew the victim. *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Car Engine) *Analyze Car Engine. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows car mechanics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats potato chips) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Garage. (Clues: Stacey's Bag, Faded Sheet, Tool Kit) *Examine Stacey's Bag. (Result: Heart Locket) *Ask Cassie about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Cassie eats potato chips and knows car mechanics) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Anarchist Symbol; New Suspect: Victus Storme) *Confront Victus about being in Miami. (Attribute: Victus eats potato chips and knows car mechanics) *Examine Tool Kit. (Result: Victim's Ring) *Analyze Victim's Ring. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a dog; New Crime Scene: Beach) *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Crumpled Photo, Sand Pile) *Examine Crumpled Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Troy Steele) *Inform Troy of his sister's death. (Attribute: Troy owns a dog, Cassie owns a dog) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Recent Calls) *Speak to Alice about the victim calling her. (Attribute: Alice knows car mechanics and owns a dog) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Troy destroying the garage. (Attribute: Troy eats potato chips and knows car mechanics; New Crime Scene: Racing Car) *Investigate Racing Car. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Torn Picture) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Article) *Speak to Annelyse about the crackdown on street racing. (Attribute: Annelyse eats potato chips, knows car mechanics and owns a dog) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Risqué Photo) *Analyze Risqué Photo. (05:00:00) *Confront Victus about cropping the victim's head over the risqué photo. (Attribute: Victus owns a dog) *Investigate Palm Tree. (Clues: Broken Metal, Trash Bag) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Hubcap) *Analyze Hubcap. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Hood Support Rod) *Analyze Hood Support Rod. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (5/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (5/7) *Ask Alice about her meeting with Stacey. (Reward: Racing Helmet) *Investigate Victim's Garage. (Clues: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Locker Number) *Investigate Freedom Tower. (Clue: Victim's Locker) *Examine Victim's Locker. (Result: Locker Contents) *Examine Locker Contents. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (05:00:00) *Speak to Aurora with Spencer. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Miami Street. (Clue: Duffle Bag) *Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Faded Sketch) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Wedding Dress Sketch) *Analyze Wedding Dress Sketch. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Rosemarie Schnell) *Hand the sketch to Rosemarie. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)